I'm Not That Girl
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Temari sees Ino and Shikamaru happy at their wedding and tires to smile, she's not the girl kissing Shikamaru and she going to have to face the truth. The song is from Wicked. Woo!Anniversty fic! I've been here for 1 year and I ain't leaving any time soon


Manda: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FIC!

Angel: One year ago I joined this site in hopes that I could begin sending reviews thinking that I would never upload a story. Now 22 stories later I'm happy I launched A Who Done It Party Gone Wrong by complete mistake!

Aki: So here's the one fic that was requested by one of Angel's fans and decided to write it

Angel: I heart this song! But I own nothing!

PREVIEW AT THE END OF THE STORY AS AN ANNIVERSARY TREAT!

" What's happening "

_" Lyrics "_

I'm Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

Why is it that whenever you want something so bad, it always goes to someone close to you. That's all Temari could think about while watching Ino and Shikamaru walk down the isle, a fake smile pastured on her face as she stood behind Ino as one her three bridesmaids and Sakura as her maid of honor.

_He could be that boy,  
but I'm not that girl_

Now it was final Shikamaru wasn't her's, he was Ino's

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,  
don't remember that rush of joy. _

Dreams were her only escape. A place where Ino never was and Temari was in her place was her dream. A place where it's her walking down the isle and not Ino.

_He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

She loved him but he wasn't hers, and he would never be hers.

_Every so often we long to steal,  
to the land of what might have been,  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in_

The time she spent with him that stuck out the most to her would be during the Chunin Exams they were suppose to watching to make sure the kids in it don't do anything that they could be sued for on the t.v. screens in the tower. But Shikamaru wanted to take a rest so they stopped at the river and watch the stars for a couple hours. That's when Temari was sure it was going to happen. It was no secret that they liked each other but she really wanted him to ask her out. Guess she just a little old-school when it came to dating. But it never happened.

He did however say that he had a something he wanted to show her at the third round of the Chunin Exams. A month she pasted and at the Chunin exams instead of getting a gift like she expected, she got the shock of her life.

" Hey Temari you know Ino, she's my girlfriend "

_Blythe smile, lithe limb  
she who's winsome,  
she wins him,  
gold hair with a gentle curl,  
that's the girl he chose  
and heaven knows,  
__I'm not that girl_

Ino was tall, blond, loud and beautiful. Any guy would kill to be with her.

" Everything I'm not " Temari thought looking at her. Why would Shikamaru give a second glance at her when Ino right next to him.

_don't wish, don't start  
wishing only wounds the heart,  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,_

She wished on so many stars that this wouldn't happen that she's sure she wished on every star in the sky, but it didn't help. When her wishes didn't come true her heart weaken and when she heard about Ino and Shikamaru's engagement her heart broke.

_there's a girl I know,  
he loves her so,_

" Shikamaru, do you take Ino as you lawfully wedded wife? "

She could feel the tears forming and she tired to hide them.

" I do "

A single tear rolled down her face.

" And Ino do you take Shikamaru as your lawfully wedded husband? "

" I do "

_I'm not that girl._

Cheers erupted as Ino and Shikamaru kissed, but to Temari it was silent. She would never be Ino, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

Angel: HOW DID THIS GET SO DEPRESSING SO STINKING FAST! 

Manda: I don't know, well here's that preview we promised you, but we're not telling you the story

Aki: Though it's kinda clear

PREVIEW!

" MANDA! " Lori shouted running towards the portal and grabbing her arms. But the pull of the darkness was too strong for her to handle, as shown by her sneakers sliding across the poorly paved road they appeared on. The darkness pulled her so far in only her head showed.

" Lori let go of me! " Manda begged, finish this race and win " Manda said

" No Manda I'm not letting go of you, no matter what you say. We're going to finish this race along with Katie and Micah and go home! I'm not leaving you! " Lori said tears rolling down her face

By now Manda began easing up on her grip on Lori's hand, force Lori to dig her hand to try to stop her, she heard a small pop sound by acted like she didn't even hear it.

" Lori, goodbye " Manda said as a small popping sound was heard again and Manda's hand slipping out of Lori's hand, the portal closing behind her. Falling to the ground on her knees Lori sat there for what felt like to her forever. Looking down at her hand she saw something that made her heart break, half of her heart shaped necklace. When she had try to dig into Manda's hand to stop her, she must have accidentally dug into the necklace instead.

Looking at the picture in the locket she saw the picture of her, Katie and Micah. Her tears began flowing more freely now as Lori looked at the spot Manda got stucked into darkness.

**" MANDA! "**

End of Preview

Angel: I love that story, and don't forget to vote for me at WE'RE BEING PUBLISHED!

Angel: WE!?

Manda: ANGEL'S BEING PUBLISHED!

Angel: Thank you

Aki: REVIEW!


End file.
